


Howard the Duck

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack go to a late night movie and someone thinks it's a good time for Stiles to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard the Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For Inell. Happy Birthdays! <3

As the pack finds seats in the dollar theatre, Stiles looks around and wonders how they all ended up here. He takes his seat and watches as the others shuffle around until everyone is sitting where they want. Derek has ended up sitting to his right and Lydia and Jackson are on his left, to Derek's right are Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, and finally Allison.

They're taking up a complete row in a little balcony that they have to themselves. Not many people come to the 10:00pm showings and tonight's movie was never going to draw a huge crowd. Stiles finds himself having a really hard time concentrating with Derek's everything pressed all up against him. Feeling the heat of him, listening to his breathing, thighs brushing against each other, the occasional hand bump in the popcorn bucket, it's all too much. No one seems to notice the difficulty Stiles is having except Lydia; Lydia notices everything.

About halfway way through, Derek excuses himself to go to the restroom and as soon as he is gone, Lydia leans over to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"You should kiss him."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely!"

"Yeah, ok.."

Stiles isn't really sure how to go about kissing Derek, at least without getting killed, but he thinks about it for the rest of the movie. As the movie winds down, the others start gathering up their things and making a run for the restroom, or in Jackson's case to get the car. They vanish so quickly, Stiles and Derek are left alone. 

As they watch the credits to see if there are any Easter eggs, Stiles leans over to Derek. "Lydia says I should kiss you."

"Do you want to kiss me?" Derek's gaze bounces between Stiles' eyes and mouth as he leans toward him.

"I dunno, maybe, do you wanna kiss me?"

Derek grins a little, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I dunno, do you want to kiss me?"

Stiles brings his left hand up to stroke Derek's cheek. "Maybe," he whispers, their mouths almost close enough, warm breath ghosting between them.

Derek smiles quickly at that, then brings one hand up to grasp the back of Stiles' neck, while the other slides around his waist. He presses their mouths together softly, gently, before pulling back to check Stiles' eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Stiles lunges for Derek at the same time Derek tugs Stiles into his lap. They kiss and nibble, lick and suck and taste each other until the house lights go up. Derek helps Stiles climb out of his lap and, once they are both steady on their feet, rests their foreheads together.

Stiles peers into Derek's kaleidoscope eyes. "So this is a thing we do now?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?" 

Derek snorts. "Yeah, if you want."

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, pressing a quick hard kiss to his mouth. "I want."

As they leave the balcony, Stiles twines their fingers together. Derek strokes his other hand down Stiles' back and gently gropes his ass. Stiles is so startled he trips over his feet; luckily Derek is able to catch him before he hits the floor, which isn't really a surprise, but the deep rumbling laughter and the warm kisses on his neck are.


End file.
